1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical receptacle outlet boxes and, more particularly, to an electrical receptacle outlet box including terminal connectors for allowing convenient pre-wiring of a receptacle box before installation of the electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many methods of securing an electrical receptacle within an outlet box in electronic communication with wiring systems are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,501 issued in the name of Munn, an electrical outlet box is disclosed having a clamp connector for securing incoming wiring, as well as including a specialized electrical receptacle for allowing quick and easy wiring of the receptacle. Such a device, however, does not appear to be capable of being used with conventional duplex receptacles.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,951, issued in the name of Comerci et al., an outlet assembly is disclosed utilizing specialized, flat ribbon cable.
Other disclosures are known which provide either ease of mounting, or ease of wiring for specialty applications. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,134, issued in the name of Nattel, wherein a combination power and communication electrical wall terminal is disclosed; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,922, issued in the names of Muramatsu et al., wherein an electrical junction box with stacked insulating plates and bus-bars with stepped tabs is disclosed; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,564, issued in the name of Winter et al., wherein a junction box for quick release mounting of electrical circuit components is disclosed; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,684, issued in the name of D'Amato, wherein a housing for electrical connectors is disclosed; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,962, issued in the name of Legerius et al., wherein a terminal box is disclosed intended to be used in combination with a socket outlet or the like.
Although effective in accomplishing their particular intent, none of these references allow a user to easily pre-wire conventional residential, commercial, or industrial wiring systems, especially prior to enclosing such wiring systems behind drywall or other interior wall finish, such that the remaining wiring of standard electrical receptacles can be easily completed. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which can be used to pre-wire an outlet box such that the outlet receptacles can be efficiently wired at a later time.